Potato Mine
The Potato Mine is a recurring plant in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Canon Plants vs. Zombies The Potato Mine is unlocked by completing Level 1-4. It costs 25 Sun, and has a cooldown of twenty seconds after planting before the player can place another. The Potato Mine will initially hide under the ground when planted, though after fifteen seconds, it will pop out of the ground. If a zombie comes near it while it is hiding, they can eat it, taking six bites before they destroy the plant. However, if the Potato Mine is touched while above ground, it will explode, dealing 90 damage to all zombies on its tile. Due to being an underground plant, the Potato Mine cannot be placed on Lily Pads. The Potato Mine's almanac line in this game is listed below... Some folks say Potato Mine is lazy, that he leaves everything to the last minute. Potato Mine says nothing. He's too busy thinking about his investment strategy. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Potato Mine does not appear in this game, though its function is replicated by a new plant, the Popcorn. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Potato Mine's function is untouched from the original game, though he now takes fourteen seconds to arm instead of fifteen. With the introduction of the Plant Food system, however, the Potato Mine has a new ability. Once fed Plant Food, the plant will instantly arm itself if not armed already, then create two more, automatically armed Potato Mines on random tiles. The Potato Mine's almanac line in this game is listed below... Believe it or not, SPUDOW! did not happen overnight. Having been forced to try out new catchphrases and focus testing as many variations as possible (Tubular? Really?), Potato Mine weeded out the competition to stick with what he knows best. Upgrades In the Chinese version, the Potato Mine can be upgraded in levels. The upgrades that each level-up offers are described in the table below... In the Chinese version, plants gain stronger Plant Food abilities when costumed. For the Potato Mine, it summons three additional Potato Mines instead of two with its costumed Plant Food. In the international version, plants can be upgraded in several levels with more direct boosts. There are a maximum of twenty levels for the Potato Mine, which give the following perks... *Sun cost decreases to 0 at Level 20. *Recharge time decreases by one second at every level except for Levels 8, 11, 14 and 17, capping at only five seconds at Level 20. *Toughness increases by one bite every level, capping at eighteen bites when the plant reaches Level 13. *The plant deals 5 more damage per level, or 3.75 more starting from Level 5, capping at 120 damage at Level 8. *The Plant Food ability generates three extra mines starting from Level 6, four extra mines starting from Level 11, and five extra mines starting from Level 17. *The plant takes one less second to arm at Levels 3, 8, 15, 18 and 19, capping at nine seconds. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare In PvZ Garden Warfare, the Potato Mine serves as one of the Cactus' abilities. The player can hold a maximum of three Potato Mines at a time, each taking 30 seconds to recharge, and can have a maximum of four Potato Mines active in each game. When the Potato Mine is stepped on, it will explode in a large area and deal 175 damage to zombies in range. However, it can be destroyed by zombie weapons before it explodes, only taking 10 damage before this happens. The ability's variant is the Potato Nugget Mine. Potato Nugget Mines are smaller than normal Potato Mines, making them harder to detect, and only deal 50 damage in a smaller area. However, the player can hold five at a time and have six deployed at any time. In Garden Warfare 2, Potato Nugget Mines take twenty seconds to recharge each, though in the original they have the same recharge time as normal mines. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes The Potato Mine is an Uncommon Guardian card, originally Common before the 1.14.13 update, available to Grass Knuckles, Citron, Wall-Knight and Captain Combustible. The Potato Mine costs one Sun to play, and has no attack, one Health, and the Team-Up trait, allowing it to go in front of or behind another plant. Additionally, when destroyed, the Potato Mine deals two damage to the zombie in its lane - it cannot hurt the zombie hero, however. Its description is "I'm starchy and explosive!". Fanon Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World The Peashooter retains his usual function in PvZ3 - he costs 25 Sun, has a recharge of twenty seconds, takes fifteen seconds to arm, and will explode for 90 damage when a zombie comes near once armed. When fed Plant Food, the Potato Mine creates two duplicates, like in PVZ2. Watering a Potato Mine will speed up his arming time if he is unarmed, though if he is already armed, the mine will build up power for a period of time. If the Potato Mine explodes while building up power, he will deal an additional 30 damage to zombies in a 3x3 area around him. The Potato Mine's almanac line in this game is listed below... People often wonder what Potato Mine does prior to arming himself. Some say that he spends this time hiding from the zombies. Others assume that he is waiting for the right moment to strike. However, he actually spends these fifteen seconds underground waking up and eating a breakfast of subterranean nutrients. Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse The Potato Mine is the Tier 2 Potato plant in this game. It functions the same as it does in PVZ2. The Potato Mine has two infant forms in this game, the Mashed Potatoes (Tier 0) and Bashed Potatoes (Tier 1). Mashed Potatoes can be unlocked for 7000 Coins and only costs 5 Sun. After ten seconds, the Mashed Potatoes will grow into its next stage, Bashed Potatoes. With Plant Food, however, the Mashed Potatoes immediately turns into a Potato Mine. Bashed Potatoes, on the other hand, cost 15 Sun. It functions similarly to the Potato Mine, but deals much less damage. If it lasts for twenty seconds without blowing up a zombie, however, it will turn into a Potato Mine. Feeding Plant Food to Bashed Potatoes will create a duplicate Bashed Potatoes. Monkeys and Plants Series Monkeys and Plants: Superstar Baseball Potato Mine serves as the ability of the Cactus. When used, it sets up an invisible mine, which stuns the first enemy fielder to step on it.